


All I Want Is Sleep

by FangirlTrash



Series: Sleep Only Comes When Your Near [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTrash/pseuds/FangirlTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small smile appeared on her face at the sight of her bed and the most perfect sound, absolute silence. She headed straight for her bed not even bothering to change before she slipped under the covers and her eyes began to flutter closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is Sleep

River sat on her bed at Stormcage. God was she tired, escaping from Stormcage to relax is what she had been anticipating for, but you know how things go, one minute your sat in a small café on the sea front of a country called Spain located on Earth; admiring the view, the next your reaching for your sonic blaster as a group of Cybermen march down the street yelling “You are irrelevant, you will be deleted!”

After eventually taking out the cyber leader, River made her way back to the small café in hope of finishing the hardly touched glass of wine, but stopped in her tracks as she noticed all the tables of the café were now empty and a ‘Closed’ sigh was hanging in the door window. With not wanting to look for another café and sudden need for sleep, she typed in the co –ordinates for her cell in Stormcage looking forward to at least a peaceful night sleep.

A small smile appeared on her face at the sight of her bed and the most perfect sound, absolute silence. She headed straight for her bed not even bothering to change before she slipped under the covers and her eyes began to flutter closed.

* * *

 

“Doctor Song” the Doctor said as he announced his arrival at Stormcage, but with no reply he soon realised that he was actually quite far away from River’s cell, all the way down the corridor actually.

Making his way quickly towards her cell he stopped in his tracks at the sight in front of him, a frown appeared on his face as he watched a very unhappy River Song tossing and turning in her bed as she moaned about only wanting one night of decent sleep.

Noticing that the Doctor was now standing outside her cell she sat up.

“Doctor? What are you doing here its two o’clock in the morning?” after not getting a reply straight away and noticing a very upset look on the Doctor’s face she spoke again  “What is it sweetie what’s wrong? Aren’t you going to come in?”

Quickly realising that he was actually still stood on the outside of her cell he reached into his pocket pulled out his sonic screwdriver and soniced open the door. Once inside he quickly made his way over to River’s bed and knelt down next to it looking into her eyes.

“What’s Wrong River why do you look so upset?”

A small smile crept up her face as she realised the reason for his sadness. Her sadness. Looking deep into his eyes she pulled his face towards hers for a deep passionate kiss, the Doctor responded quickly and with just as much passion as her.

As they finally pulled apart smiling like idiots, their foreheads rested against each other’s as they stared into each other’s eyes trying to regain their breath. Soon after when they were both breathing normally again River spoke “oh you amazing idiot, I wasn’t upset I was in fact and still am very in need of a good night’s sleep.”

“Oh”

“Yes oh, I was trying to get back to sleep after some very heavy rain that had been bouncing of the walls had woke me up, but so far I’ve had no luck”

“Oh, well that won’t do will it” the Doctor stated.

Quickly the Doctor reached towards river slipping his arm round her waist whilst the other slipped under and around her legs as he pulled her into his arms; before she could even begin to protest he was carrying her through her cell door and down the corridor towards the TARDIS.

“Doctor! What are you doing? Put me down!”

“No way Doctor Song, you want a good night’s sleep then that’s what you’re goanna get, don’t worry I’ll have you back by morning”

“Not if you’re driving” she mumbled under her breath.

“What was that River, would you rather go back to you cold small cell than our warm snug bedroom on the TARDIS” he asked.

A smile creeping up her face again she quickly answered “Oh, I don’t know it depends”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and questioned “on what?”

“Whether you’re going to come to bed with me”

“And what if I’m not?” the Doctor questioned as he pushed open the TARDIS door, stepped inside and then kicked it closed behind them.

“Oh you are” River stated as she began to place kisses down the Doctor’s jaw and neck whilst pulling at his bowtie.

With a little chuckle the Doctor asked “What happened to needing sleep?”

Carrying her past the console and down a corridor heading towards their bedroom, River replied “I can sleep later.”

 

 


End file.
